


Magic

by minten



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Comedy, F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-16
Updated: 2013-12-16
Packaged: 2018-01-04 20:07:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1085170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minten/pseuds/minten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, he would just go with whatever they threw at him. For your sake anyways.</p><p>Edward Elric x Reader</p>
            </blockquote>





	Magic

Laying down on her friend's couch, [Name] lazily kicked her feet back and forth. It was boring to watch Edward research. 

Looking back at the said blond, she took notice of all the books and papers that were scattered across the floor. Sitting up from her position, [Name] decided to have a look, wondering why all this research had Ed's undivided attention. 

Picking up one of the books without Ed noticing, [Name] began to skim through it, a smile gradually making its way onto her features. Looking back at the preoccupied blond, [Name] could barely contain her excitement. "Wow Edward!! Why didn't you tell me you were a magician?! That's so cool!" 

Jumping in surprise from the sudden outburst, Edward clumsily dropped the book in his hold. Taking a deep breath and regaining his composure, the blond turned to face the {h/c}-ette. Recalling what she had said earlier, he sweat dropped. "Magician? What makes you think that?" 

"Well," [Name] began, {e/c} orbs grazing over the text in the book once again before looking up, "it says here in the text that you can turn one thing into another!" 

Raising a blond eyebrow in amusement, Edward chuckled. "That's what you call Alchemy, [Name]. There's no magic involved in the process of transformation; magic doesn't exist." 

[Name] shook her head vigorously, her stubbornness getting the best of her, "Nuh-uh! You're wrong Ed, it's magic! Magic is real! There's no other explanation." The girl sounded so sure of herself. If only she knew she was wrong. Dead wrong. 

"[Name], I know what I'm telling you. It's-" 

Edward couldn't go any further with his sentence, because he was certainly surprised with the situation that was presented to him. Taking his hands in hers, [Name] looked at Edward with such admiration it made a blush creep onto his handsome face. 

"Please show me one of your magic tricks Ed!" 

"But it's not-" 

"Pretty please?" 

Sighing in defeat, the blond gave in. Who could resist those eyes? Edward then proceeded to look for something he can easily and quickly transmute. Rasing his finger as a signal to wait, he dashed out of the room, leaving a confused [Name] behind. 

Returning with the necessary ingredients, Edward placed them on the floor. Clapping his hands together, a bright blue light emitted from them and spread throughout the room. The light took some getting used to, but it wasn't blinding. 

Mouth agape, [Name] watched the light with excitement dancing in her eyes. This was all just too amazing for her; considering the fact that she has never seen or heard of Alchemy before. She was foreign after all. And this was precisely the reason why Ed decided to play along with her belief. 

When the blue light died down, a bouque of roses appeared in Edward's hands. Handing them over to [Name], the petite blond grinned proudly, "Hah! How's that for magic? Pretty cool, huh?" 

With a light blush dancing under her cheeks, the {h/c} haired girl nodded. "It's the best magic I've ever seen!" Bringing the flowers close to her face, she sniffed them, a shy smile beginning to appear on her features, "They're beautiful; smell good too." 

Cheeks tinting red, Edward scratched his cheek sheepishly, "I'm glad you think so [Name]." 

"Hooray for tiny magicians!" 

"WHO'RE YOU CALLING A TINY MICROSCOPIC SHRIMP, YOU JERK?!?!"


End file.
